Bijuukage
by GreatBritishGeek
Summary: Dying changes a person, for Naruto it stole his memories. With jinchuuriki hated and hunted he joins with others like him to survive. But when his past catches up with him it falls on them to protect the only place he has ever called home.


Summary - Dying changes a person, for Naruto it stole his memories. With jinchuuriki hated and hunted he joins with others like him to survive. But when his past catches up with him it falls on them to protect the only place he has ever called home.

After 4 years on hiatus this story is finally being salvaged and updated. I've rewritten the first 3 chapters so that they fit better with my alterred writing style and also so that they mesh better with the changes I have made to my story plan.

Just to update you on some things, chapters will now be named after the song I was listening too when I wrote them, so whilst the chapter title may have no relevence to the story or respective chapter the song lyrics probably will; for anyone interested I will list the song name and band at the top of each chapter like so :-

This chapter is inspired by and named after the song **Eva** by Nightwish.

* * *

In the aftermath of violence the silence that filled the valley was eerie. All sound, save the rush of water had ceased quite suddenly at the climax of a battle, waged by two boys, as they collided high above the clear water of the plunge pool; the sphere of energy which had momentarily surrounded them faded from existence. For the briefest of moments they hung suspended until, at last, they plummeted together, straight down into the water.

* * *

Sasuke clung to Naruto as they fell, his eyes widening as registered the sticky warmth encasing his arm where it remained impaled through Naruto's chest. He had one final moment, in which he took in his friend's closed eyes and slack face, before they impacted with the surface of the pool, the force jarring his throbbing head and throwing him into unconsciousness.

* * *

As he crashed into the water Naruto felt his tenuous grip on consciousness falter. His body, wounded and fatigued, as too weak to pull him to the surface; there was not enough oxygen in his lungs to make his arms move. He opened his eyes a crack to determine if he was the correct way up and, through a pink haze, spotted his teammate rising steadily towards the light of the surface. Naruto's eyes slid closed as his lips formed a satisfied smile, his brother would be alright, he had fulfilled his promise to Sakura.

Relaxing into the peaceful delirium of drowning Naruto barely noticed the burning in his lungs as they filled with water, preferring to accept comfort in the feeling of floating as his body drifted into an underwater current and was tugged along in its wake.

* * *

The sun was just brushing the horizon as Kakashi broke through the treeline and slowed to a halt in the clearing, its rays casting a shimmering pink tinge to the water of the river as it flowed away from the pool. His eyes scanned the clearing, his sharingan drifting over the cliffs and water before drawing to rest on the shoreline left of where he stood. Uchiha Sasuke lay in the shallows at the edge of the pool; his eyes were closed and his body still but for the gentle wafting of his clothes in the calm waves.

Kakashi appeared at his side, bending to draw his student from the water and lay him to rest on the dry sand taking a moment to assess the boy's condition. His gaze drifted back across the valley desperately seeking the absent member of his team but yielding no success. He let out an agitated sigh as he glanced down at his present charge.

"Pakkun," the little ninken grunted in acknowledgment from his place by Sasuke's head. "Sasuke needs immediate medical attention; his injuries could be fatal if left untreated for much longer." Kakashi sighed again as he stared out over the water, one hand rising to rub the back of his neck. "I need you to stay here and search for Naruto. Do everything you can to find him as quickly as possible. I'll be back as soon as I can." Pakkun barely acknowledged the order before trotting off in search of Naruto, his nose twitching as he worked to find the boy's scent.

Kakashi heaved Sasuke's limp body onto his back and moved swiftly back to the trees. As he broke into the forest he cast one final glance back at the clearing, his eyes pausing anxiously on the river; the water ran clear.

* * *

A/N - First chapter's really more a prologue to be honest, fairly standard opening point but it was necessary to include the little tweaks to this scene in order to lead into the rest of the story. The next chapter is where things will really start to deviate from canon and after that we will enter the realm of the AU *cue Twilight Zone soundtrack*

Every author appreciates feedback so reviews are always appreciated, but I am specifically interested in the thoughts of anyone who can remember what the old chapters were like so I can get feedback on how my writing has improved.

'Till next time, Ja ne!


End file.
